


Eu câștig

by kam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh my god ok so theshockinglyeloquentdog was like</p><p>"Will finds out that Adam is going to have Nigel spend the night when Hannibal is already supposed to sleep over. Adam doesn’t understand Will’s fear of an “awkward situation”.<br/>Sure enough later that night as Hannibal lays him down Will hears his little brother moan in the next room. He tries to not think about it. As much Will tries to resist he becomes vocal as well.<br/>Nigel and Hannibal end up having an unspoken competition over who can make their partners louder in bed."</p><p>and then color-division was like</p><p>'wut i want that'</p><p>so i was like</p><p>'oh yeah i can totally do that sure no problem friend'</p><p>and 5000 words later, i'm just really really sorry ok. i really am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu câștig

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OT4 Plotbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108847) by theshockinglyeloquentdog. 



> according to wikipedia (which i trust implicitly,) 'Futu-ți dumnezeii mă-tii' means 'fvck your mother's gods' which is a really fantastic insult imo.

“Adam, you set the table wrong. Dad’s not going to be here, it’s just going to be you, me, and Hannibal tonight. Three plates.”

Will was standing at the stove, one bare foot rubbing the opposite ankle through thin pyjama pants. He’d worked really hard on dinner – he wasn’t really a cook, that was more Hannibal’s thing, but he really wanted to impress him, just once. To show that he _could_. In about five minutes, he’d put the stove on simmer and go upstairs to shower and change. Hannibal would be over at seven o’clock exactly (he was always right on time,) which gave Will about half an hour to get ready.

“Adam,”

his younger brother hadn’t moved, still arranging the silverware carefully.

“Adam, _three_ plates tonight. Dad’s out of town, remember?”

Adam looked up at him, finally, sort of – looked at his shoulder, anyway – and smiled.

“Four. You, me, Hannibal, and Nigel.”

Will almost knocked the saucepan off the stove as he dropped the heavy lid.

“What?”

“Four. You, me, Hannibal, and Nigel.”

“Nigel can’t come here tonight.”

“Yes he can, he has a car.”

“No, but he can’t… Adam, _Hannibal_ is coming over tonight.”

“Yes. For dinner and to spend the night. You will go upstairs after dinner. I can’t come. I can call you if it’s an emergency.”

“Yes, and Nigel can’t be here.”

“Nigel is going to stay the night. We’re going to go upstairs after dinner, too.”

“Nigel is not staying the night.”

“Yes, he is.”

“No.”

Adam met his eyes, finally, confusion and anxiety painfully evident.

“But…”

“Adam, our rooms are right next to each other.”

“Yes.”

“And you want your boyfriend to sleep over…”

“Yes.”

“While my boyfriend is sleeping over?”

“Yes.”

“Even though our rooms are right next to each other.”

“Yes.”

“Are you and Nigel going to…”

Will trailed off, blushing and turning back to check the saucepan. It was _not_ his job to police his brother’s sex life – Adam was nineteen for god’s sake. Old enough to have a boyfriend, even if he was a complete delinquent and also 27 – Will had tried to argue that point with their dad, but he’d just been so happy that Adam was interested in _someone_. Either way. It didn’t necessarily _bother_ Will that his little brother was dating and probably having sex with _Nigel_. But this was his and Hannibal’s night. He’d done all the prep work to get Adam through the possibility of him hearing something, and made Hannibal promise to behave. Nigel was a new factor, and not one Will wanted to deal with.

He also _really_ didn’t want to think about his younger brother having sex in the next room. Very much did not.

“You have to tell Nigel he can’t come.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to… It’ll be _weird_ , Adam, you know?”

“How?”

“Just… Adam, it’s not fair.”

“I already asked him. He already said yes. You can’t cancel an invitation ten minutes before. That’s _rude_.”

“Ten minutes?”

“He said he’d be here in ten minutes.”

Will rubbed a hand roughly across his eyes. Ten minutes to Nigel was really fifteen, but that still got him here before Hannibal. For a fleeting moment, Will thought ‘maybe they can go back to Nigel’s.’ But he knew they couldn’t – Adam couldn’t sleep away from home without some serious medication. With a heavy sigh, he turned the stove down and started upstairs.

“Keep him in the main room til I get downstairs,”

he wasn’t sure if Adam had heard him, but he really needed to shower if he was going to do it before Hannibal got there.

 

Nigel parked against the curb and locked the car, kicking the side to be sure and heading across the lawn to the house. He knocked twice and then opened the door, arms already open to catch Adam as he came running. The smaller man leapt, and Nigel staggered a bit but held him, grinning as arms came around his neck and Adam pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I was worried you weren’t coming.”

“I always come, darling.”

“You said…”

“I got held up. Fucking traffic. I’m here now, though.”

Nigel caught the boy’s lips with his own, stilling him as gently as he could. Adam tended to _squirm_ when he was anxious, and Nigel was still working out his desire to tell Adam what he wanted to hear against Adam’s anxiety when things didn’t go as he expected. He quieted when Nigel kissed him, though, and that was good enough. Nigel kicked the door closed behind himself, moving forward and setting Adam against the small table he’d seen before the boy had _launched_ himself into his arms. This freed his hands to run up beneath Adam’s shirt, feel the soft, smooth skin of his back and sides, the notches of his ribs, the sharp points of his hipbones. Nigel was hard already, and honestly, if _someone_ hadn’t cleared their throat, he probably would’ve tried for something.

“Hello, Nigel.”

Nigel groaned as Adam pulled back, turning to smile at his brother, who was coming down the stairs.

“Hello, Will.”

Will, Adam’s obnoxious older brother, didn’t like Nigel. He made that quite clear. Adam’s dad didn’t mind him – seemed pretty calm about the whole thing, both sons being gay, both being a bit off, all of it. But Will… Maybe it was some older brother bullshit, wanting to protect Adam or something equally stupid. Nigel didn’t fucking care. Adam was his, and it was _his_ job to protect him, not fucking _Will_. Will probably couldn’t protect Adam from a strong wind. He was smart, sure, and good at reading people (scarily good, actually,) but when it came down to it, Nigel was the better man. And Adam belonged to Nigel, and if Will didn’t like that, he could get fucked.

 

Hannibal was surprised, upon stepping into the house, to find his arms suddenly full of Will. Such an embrace was not unheard of, certainly, but there was an air of desperation to this – Will clung to him, all but shaking. Hannibal reached across the small entryway to set the bottle of wine he’d brought on the front table before wrapping his arms tightly around Will, holding him close and simply breathing him in. There were other smells – Adam, their father, a very simple version of spaghetti Bolognese – but Will’s was the strongest and the most welcome. There was a concerning undertone, however – cigarettes, hair gel, an expensive, Italian cologne. Hannibal pressed his nose against Will’s curls and breathed deeply, kissing his ear and murmuring,

“Your brother’s paramour is here?”

“He invited him without telling me and he won’t… You know once he’s got something set up it’s hell trying to change it. I told him… I’m sorry, Hannibal. Fuck, I just wanted a nice night, I made dinner, I thought we could eat together and then…”

Hannibal shushed him, nuzzling against his collar – Will had just showered, and he smelled like the expensive soap Hannibal had bought him for Christmas. It was a lovely scent, and better for coming off of Will.

“It’s alright, Will. We can survive a single dinner with him, and then I will have you to myself.”

“He’s staying the night, too.”

Hannibal closed his throat against the growl that threatened, instead making a soft sound and kissing Will.

“Not in your room, I trust.”

 

Adam struggled to sit still during dinner. Two of his three favourite people were at table with him, and he liked Hannibal well enough. Will had made some kind of pasta, which he and Hannibal and Nigel seemed to be enjoying, and Adam had his chicken and macaroni. Hannibal was saying something about his residency, and Nigel was rubbing Adam’s thigh below the table. It was a lot to take in, but it was all pleasant. He let it wash over him, content and (mostly) calm.

 

“It’s still really strange to be at the top of my class. I mean, I got decent grades in high school, but now I’m… They treat me like some sort of prodigy.”

“ _Poor fucking angel_ ,”

Nigel kept his voice down, hoped Adam would simply let the words wash over him rather than asking what they meant. He almost dropped his fork when Hannibal caught his eyes and said,

“ _While this is not my table, I’ll thank you to keep your profanities – and your comments about Will – to yourself._ ”

“Futu-ți dumnezeii mă-tii,”

the curse came out automatically, and to be quite honest, Nigel regretted saying it. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, and Nigel had to apologize or double down.

“Come on, darling, I’ve about had my fucking fill here,”

he reached for Adam’s hand, eyes never leaving the maroon ones across the table – they were familiar, dangerous, and Nigel wanted to be away from them. He wanted Adam away from them.

“I haven’t finished dinner…”

“I’ve got something better for you,”

Nigel flashed a grin at Will, taking Adam’s hand and gently leading him away.

“I think you’re being rude,”

he fretted, but followed Nigel out into the hallway and allowed himself to be pressed against the wall.

“Will was very nice and made dinner and you didn’t even say thank you.”

“I’ll say it later.”

“Promise?”

Nigel caught his lips, bringing one hand up to cradle his head as he pushed him hard against the wall. He slipped his other hand down the back of Adam’s slacks – the boy never wore jeans, and Nigel was desperate to see him in a pair, but that could wait – and squeezed his ass sharply. Adam made a choked noise against his mouth, bringing both arms up to wrap around Nigel’s neck and rising on his toes to press closer to the taller man.

 

“What did he say?”

“Please do not ask me that.”

“Jesus Christ. I’m sorry, Hannibal.”

Hannibal reached over and touched his cheek, and Will leaned into it, closing his eyes.

“I fucking hate him. He’s so… He’s not a good person. Adam really cares about him, though. God, it’s so frustrating.”

“Try to put it from your mind. Come, you had something to share with me?”

“I need to clean up first. You can…”

Will cut off abruptly as a high-pitched moan floated in from the hallway, his cheeks turning red, his fists clenching against the table.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,”

he murmured, shaking his head and rising.

“You can wait in the living room, if you like. I’ll be quick.”

Hannibal rose as well, beginning to stack the plates.

“It’ll be faster with two sets of hands. Come, I will tell you of the new autopsy method I’ve learned. It would be quite painful for a living subject to experience.”

Will laughed, rising up on his toes to kiss Hannibal before leading him into the kitchen.

 

“You said we could watch ‘Cosmos’ if I was good at dinner. I was good, you weren’t.”

Nigel sighed heavily, but Adam ignored that. He’d learned that it was a sign of reluctance, but he’d earned his video and Nigel had promised.

“Yeah alright. Come on, then, darling. Fuck. How long is it again?”

“Each episode is an hour.”

“…how many fucking episodes are there? I thought it was a fucking documentary.”

“Yes, a documentary mini-series. There are thirteen episodes.”

“Darling, we’re not watching thirteen hours tonight.”

“I thought we could watch the first two. That’s reasonable, right?”

Nigel sighed again, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead and pulling back.

“Yeah, I suppose. Fucking reasonable. You’re getting better with that, darling.”

Adam grinned, blushing faintly and turning to lead Nigel upstairs. He’d set the first two episodes up on his laptop earlier. Sometimes, if he didn’t have things ready, Nigel tried to distract him. He didn’t want to be distracted this time.

 

At Will’s insistence, Hannibal settled on the couch with a glass of brandy. A second glass sat on the coffee table, waiting for Will to come join him. At the moment, Will was fiddling with the record player. Hannibal had a vague idea of what the gift was, and while he knew Will knew, he still intended to display at least some surprise, to accompany the gratitude. Finally, Will set the needle to the record, turning and stepping around the table, settling against Hannibal on the couch and waiting. Hannibal sighed, leaning forward enough that he could snag the abandoned glass of brandy and hand it to Will. The first strains of the “Goldberg Variations” began, and he smiled, drawing Will close and humming contentedly.

“And where did you find this, remarkable boy?”

“You almost won’t believe it. I’d stopped at a yard sale – Adam has been asking for a new video game system to take apart – and I saw they had a stack of records. I paid fifty cents for it.”

Hannibal laughed, nuzzling against Will.

“Quite the find.”

“I hoped you would like it.”

“You knew I would.”

“Yes.”

Will shifted, turning so he could tuck his head under Hannibal’s chin, and they settled, both placated by the music and the contact, sorely missed during the day when they had to be apart.

 

Nigel leaned against the headboard, Adam tucked between his legs, his soft curls tickling Nigel’s bare chest. If he glanced down, he could watch Adam mouth the words along with the old man on the screen. The words were nonsense to Nigel, he recognized a handful from the lectures he half listened to when Adam got caught up, but the pictures were interesting. Adam was more interesting, the gentle rise and fall of his thin chest, the slight movements of his fingers against Nigel’s knees, the lines of his face, the shapes his lips made as he barely whispered. Nigel didn’t mind spending the next two hours like this, watching Adam and occasionally dozing under the warm weight of his boy.

 

The music had long since ended, but Hannibal was content to remain still, feeling the warmth of Will against his side. The younger man had nodded off before the final aria, and Hannibal had set his glass aside and concentrated on the beauty of the piece. Really, it was phenomenal quality for a yard sale find (Will had taken him to a yard sale once – it had not been a terribly pleasant experience.) Will didn’t wake up when the needle fell off the record and returned to its resting place, so Hannibal merely sat, drinking his brandy, and constructed a new tapestry in his mind palace using the information he’d gained in his dissection that day.

 

Adam yawned and stretched as the credits rolled on the second episode. Nigel was dozing behind him – he’d vaguely registered an occasional snore – but that didn’t matter. He knew Nigel didn’t care about the stars the way he did, but he was willing to listen, and to watch, and that was all that mattered. It was more than most people were willing to do.

As he spread his arms, he felt Nigel’s hands come up alongside him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Was that two, darling?”

Adam nodded, snuggling back against Nigel and closing his laptop.

“You’re very patient,”

he informed Nigel, surprised when he began to laugh.

“Of all the fucking things I’ve been called, darling, patient has never been one.”

“But you are. You listen when I talk too much and you go to the planetarium with me and you watch these videos, even though you’re not interested.”

“Not in the stars, darling, but I am very interested in you.”

Adam was quite proud of himself for learning so quickly that when Nigel’s voice sounded like that, sort of deep and rough, it meant he was sexually excited. Even if he hadn’t, though, he could always tell by the fact that Nigel had an erection.

 

Will trailed Hannibal upstairs, yawning and collapsing on the bed. Hannibal rolled his eyes, fondly, Will thought, and began to undress him. Will helped by twisting and turning. Once he was sufficiently naked, Hannibal disrobed, carefully hanging his clothing on the wooden hanger Will kept in his closet for him. He followed Will into bed, surrounding him with warmth and his scent – Will couldn’t describe it the way he could, but it smelled strong and safe and he loved it. He loved Hannibal’s lips against his neck, also, and the way he wrapped his arms tight around Will’s middle.

“Tell me, my remarkable boy, are you quite ready for bed?”

“Mmm,”

Will yawned, stretching deliberately, pressing the length of his body to Hannibal’s.

“Bed, yes. Sleep, no.”

Hannibal laughed softly, turning Will over and kissing him gently, then harder as Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and tangled one hand in his hair.

“I propose,”

Will murmured between kisses,

“that you quit school and come live with me. I will keep you well-fed and clothed – well, maybe not clothed – and take good care of you.”

“I’ve already promised you a dog when we move in together,”

Will, as always, shivered at the words, said so casually, with such certainty. _When_ we move in together.

“I hardly think it’s fair to also ask that I play at being your pet.”

“Mm, but you’d look _so_ hot in a collar, don’t you think?”

Hannibal laughed, and Will joined him, overcome with giggles that did nothing to dampen the fire in his belly. Eventually, Hannibal kissed him quiet, running a firm hand over his cock and whispering,

“Come, dear Will. You’ll say I’m getting old, but after two glasses of wine at dinner and the brandy, I think it wise to begin sooner, rather than later. I’m quite tired.”

“You are getting old,”

Will agreed congenially, rolling his hips up into Hannibal’s hand. He freed his hand from Hannibal’s hair, fumbling in the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube he’d taken to keeping there, handing it off to Hannibal and drawing one leg up.

“Though I suppose it’s better that you be simply tired, rather than suffering from whiskey-dick.”

Hannibal wrinkled his nose as he sat back, rubbing the sticky liquid between his fingers to warm it up before pressing one to Will’s entrance.

“What a distasteful word.”

“It’s a pretty fucking distasteful phenomenon, so I think it’s accura…”

Will cut off as Hannibal pressed a long finger into him, catching his breath and biting his lip. He was determined to stay as quiet as possible – he’d prepared Adam, but he didn’t want his little brother to hear anything he didn’t have to. Christ, that would just be so

“ _Nigel!_ ”

Will froze at the sound of his brother’s voice, high-pitched and strained in a way he’d never heard before. In a way he never wanted to hear again. Hannibal stilled at the tension he felt in Will, moving to pull away until Will grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t. I’m _not_ gonna let them take this time from us.”

Hannibal nodded, leaning to kiss Will soundly. He could only imagine how unpleasant this was for Will, the very thought of what that… Degenerate was doing to his younger brother. Hannibal vowed to do his best to take his mind from it.

 

“Fuck, darling, you’re so tight. Come on, love, you have to relax.”

Adam shivered. He _wanted_ to relax, wanted to do whatever Nigel asked of him. But he couldn’t. It had been a week, and Nigel’s finger felt larger than he remembered, certainly larger than his own, and he just couldn’t relax around it. With a sigh, Nigel pulled away, leaning down to kiss Adam.

“Turn over, darling. There, like that. Knees up, perfect. You’re fucking gorgeous, darling. You’re fucking perfect.”

With no more preamble, Nigel leaned forward, running his tongue roughly across Adam’s hole, drawing a long, high moan from him. He grinned at that, running one hand soothingly up Adam’s thigh as he bent to his task. At first, Adam only tensed further, shaking beneath Nigel’s tongue and hands, but slowly, he began to relax, began to loosen up, and Nigel used his long, clever tongue to its full advantage. When he felt Adam was ready, he added a finger, then two, working diligently at his boy until he was shaking for a different reason. With one last long, sucking kiss, he pulled off, wiping his mouth on the corner of the sheet and taking a drink from the water glass they kept on the bedside table. Adam lay before him, panting and whimpering quietly, though he’d been anything but quiet during. Nigel loved the soft, almost pained sounds he made, the whimpers and moans, the whines of ‘Nigel!’ and ‘Please!’ Even better, he loved

“FUCK!”

Will’s voice held none of the sensuality that Adam’s did. His was coarse, grating, repellent. Nigel hid his disgust by pressing tight against Adam, rolling his hips down and biting at his neck until he whined. It was beautiful, high and strained and pleading, and Nigel rewarded it with a sharper bite and a sucking kiss, bruising the soft, pale skin. Marking his boy.

 

“Fuck, Hannibal, you can’t… Adam’s right in the next room.”

Hannibal looked up from his position between Will’s legs, one eyebrow raised delicately.

“It wounds my pride, Will, that all my endeavours here are not enough to keep your mind from Adam.”

“You know what I meeeeeaannn damnit, Hannibal, come on!”

Will gasped for breath, head pressed back into the pillow. Hannibal had two fingers deep inside him, but that wasn’t enough. He also felt it necessary, apparently, to deep throat Will’s cock. Which, seriously, under _any_ other circumstance, Will would be 1000% for. God, the things Hannibal did with his mouth, those lips… But fuck, Adam was right… He was right next door and…

“HANNIBAL!”

 

Nigel liked the noises Adam made. Adam liked making Nigel happy. So, obviously, Adam made no effort to be quiet, to contain the increasingly loud noises coming from him as Nigel did… Nigel had taught him all the names of what he did, had sat with him and showed him what it looked like before they tried anything. Adam liked that, liked sitting in Nigel’s lap and watching the porn Nigel pulled up. If something looked like fun, they tried it. If it didn’t, they didn’t. It was a simple, easy process. So far, Nigel had done ‘rimming’, ‘fingering’, and a ‘blow job’. Those were all things Adam enjoyed. Now, he was preparing to ‘fuck’ Adam (that was Nigel’s favourite word for it, though there were _many_ choices.) Adam enjoyed that most of all.

“Are you ready, darling? Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Hang on… Fuck, remind me after, we’re almost out of rubbers.”

Nigel opened the package with his teeth (Adam had explained to him the dangers of doing that, but he couldn’t deny that there was something sexy about it, so he didn’t argue too strenuously against it,) and rolled the latex down over his ‘cock’ (that was another of Nigel’s favourite words. He’d asked Adam not to call it a penis – ‘too fucking technical’, he’d said.) Adam was propped up against the pillows, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Nigel’s neck as he shuffled forward on his knees, lifting Adam’s hips and settling him across his lap.

“Say yes, angel.”

Adam grinned – Nigel rarely called him that, but he liked it, even though it was technically incorrect. He licked his lips, shifting his hips a bit and nodding.

“Yes, I’m ready. Please.”

Nigel also liked it when Adam said please.

 

Will was holding back. Granted, Hannibal had been expecting that, had implicitly agreed to allow that, given the circumstance. He found, however, that given the _new_ circumstances, he was no longer willing to accept it. The wretched man next door showed no qualms about his or his partner’s noise level, so Hannibal felt no need to show any such courtesy. If there was one thing Hannibal hated, it was rudeness. And while he typically did not approve of rudeness being met in kind, there were certainly situations that warranted exception.

In light of all of this, he grasped Will’s hips more firmly, pulling him closer and changing the angle of his thrusts, going deeper and deliberately hitting his prostate with each withdrawal. Will responded admirably, losing himself just enough to release his hold on the beautiful sounds Hannibal had been missing fiercely. When Hannibal closed his teeth across Will’s collarbone, biting hard, he let loose a string of profanities that had Hannibal grinning against his bruised, lightly broken skin.

 

Nigel discovered, as the grating sounds of Will being fucked continued next door, that he hated Hannibal with a passion that almost (almost) matched his love for Adam. The man was pompous, conceited, and just… Nigel fucking hated him.

So if that affected the way he fucked Adam, well. Adam certainly didn’t seem to mind. Nigel had been with plenty of partners who felt the need to put on a show, for whose benefit Nigel was never certain. Not Adam. If, as now, Adam moaned and whined, shook and writhed, it was entirely genuine. He moved and cried out in these ways only because he was overcome. And Nigel fucking loved that.

 

Once, when he was fifteen, Adam had gotten an erection three times within an hour, despite masturbation. He’d become concerned and gone to ask Will, who had simply told him that it happened sometimes and to not worry about it. It hadn’t happened again, so he had ‘let it go’.

It was happening again, and Adam felt his chest tighten with anxiety, despite Will’s reassurance.

“Nigel,”

the older man paused, lifting his head away from Adam’s neck and looking into his face.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“I have another erection.”

Nigel laughed, rolling his hips slowly and kissing Adam.

“Yeah, you fucking do. How many is that?”

“Three.”

“Mm, you’re a fucking machine, darling.”

“I’m not…”

“Sh, it’s alright. You young bucks can do that, darling. Me, I’m too fucking old to go three times this quick. But you… Well. I think we can manage a third, don’t you?”

Nigel had a way of calming him without even really addressing the anxiety, and Adam relaxed back against the bed, tilting his hips up and pressing their mouths together. He trusted Nigel, and if Nigel said this was ok, then it must be ok.

 

Hannibal knew every single inch of Will’s body, had spent many hours dedicatedly learning it, and was now playing him to full effect. Will tried to stay quiet, though he couldn’t quite remember why it was so important. Something about next door or someone…

“Will, don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me.”

He flicked his gaze up, finding Hannibal’s maroon eyes staring down at him. A noise, a mix between a growl and a moan, rumbled its way up from deep within Will’s chest, and he bit his lip, eyes locked on Hannibal as the older man slowed his movements, dragging it out, making Will gasp and shiver.

“Please, Hannibal, please,”

he’d lost track of time, lost track of essentially everything that wasn’t Hannibal. He barely noticed the sounds slipping between his lips, all he knew was Hannibal, above and inside him, around him. Hannibal was all that mattered, his hand on Will’s cock, his breath against Will’s face, the sweat that gathered between them.

“Yes, Will.”

They’d never made it a rule that Will needed permission, but Hannibal granting it did something to Will that he did not care to examine terribly closely. At Hannibal’s words, his eyes snapped shut and his back arched off the bed. Words, some intelligible, some not, spilled from his lips and this time, Hannibal didn’t kiss him quiet. His hips snapped up once, twice, three times into Hannibal’s hand, and then a long, low moan broke from deep within him. Hannibal rode him through it, whispering sweetly into his ear, and found his own release shortly thereafter.

 

It had taken weeks, but Hannibal had finally acquiesced to Will’s request that, rather than leaving bed and going to get a towel after sex, he simply use Will’s shirt to clean up the mess. So he reached off the bed, caught the thin fabric, and used it to wipe Will clean. Will was sleepy and pliant, moving easily beneath Hannibal’s hands and cuddling up to him as soon as he laid down. Hannibal shifted them a bit before settling back against the pillows, pressing soft kisses to Will’s curls.

“You are beautiful, my remarkable boy. I love you.”

“Mm love you, too, Hann…”

Will bolted upright, and Hannibal caught him as he tried to leap from the bed.

“Will, you don’t…”

“Let me go! Jesus Christ, he’s… ADAM! Adam! Are you ok, Adam?”

“I do not believe…”

“He fucking _screamed_ , Hannibal, you heard him. ADAM! Let go of me, I have to go…”

“I do not believe that is a good idea.”

“You don’t…”

Will froze, turning wide eyes to Hannibal.

“You don’t think…”

“I do.”

“Oh, my God, Hannibal. Oh my God. I’m gonna be sick, Jesus Christ.”

“If it is any consolation, I believe you have ruined their afterglow as effectively as they have ruined ours.”

The door creaked open suddenly, and a flushed, mostly naked Adam stepped into the room (he was wearing a pair of boxers that were decidedly too large for him and threatened to fall off his slim hips.)

“What’s wrong, Will?”

“Adam, what… You screamed.”

Adam nodded, grinning and blushing.

“Nigel says that that is a normal reaction to orgasm.”

The colour drained from Will’s cheeks, as though hearing it from Adam himself made his understanding more real.

“Oh, Hannibal, Nigel also said to tell you, ‘Eu câștig.’ He wouldn’t tell me what it means so I hope it’s not rude. He also says thank you for dinner, and the wine was lovely. Can I go back to bed?”

Will nodded weakly, collapsing onto the edge of the mattress and letting Hannibal fold him into his arms.

“I’m gonna fucking vomit, Hannibal. Jesus. Never again.”

“While I doubt my feelings are quite as strong as yours, I find I can’t help but agree.”

“What did he say? ‘Eu câștig’? What does that mean?”

Hannibal frowned, tucking Will’s head under his chin and huffing out an annoyed breath.

“’I win.’”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have nothing to say for myself.  
> i have no excuse.  
> i have nothing.  
> i'm just so goddamn sorry.  
> that's all there is.


End file.
